


Breathless

by HazelDomain



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, First Time, M/M, Spit As Lube, Virgin Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 02:44:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9300572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HazelDomain/pseuds/HazelDomain
Summary: For the prompt: Can I please have some very nervous, slightly overwhelmed Cas that is not at all prepared for Dean climbing into his lap and fingering himself open as he prepares to ride Cas' cock.





	

Cas sat on the edge of the bed, not sure what to do with himself as he watched his boyfriend strip. 

They’d planned it, sorta-kinda. In any case, Dean had made sure they had a day to themselves, and their own hotel room to go along with it. 

Dean kicked his jeans off and pulled his shirt over his head almost at the same time, and Cas’s stomach dropped because he hadn’t even shrugged out of his jacket yet and he had  _ no _ idea how this was supposed to work. 

“Cool it, man, you look like you’re about to stroke out.” 

Cas swallowed hard and tried to make his face go back to a normal expression. It might have worked. He couldn’t tell. He was too busy looking at Dean. 

He’d seen Dean naked before, of course. His soul had retained his same basic human shape, and of course, his body had needed significant repairs before it was suitable for reoccupation.

But never like this. Never bared intentionally,  _ intimately, _ for Cas and Cas alone. 

The light caught in green eyes as Dean bent to kiss him, lips soft and warm and gentle on his own. 

“You okay?” Dean asked when they separated, and Cas nodded. Eagerly. 

“I don’t know what to do,” he admitted. 

He shrugged out of his jacket, and was reaching for the buttons of his shirt when Dean slung a leg over him, straddling Cas’s weight. 

“I do,” Dean answered, leaning to nip at Cas’s ear. “I’ve got you covered.” 

Dean left one arm slung over Cas’s shoulder. He let his fingertips catch on Cas’s lip, pulling gently at the skin. 

“I need to get them wet,” Dean whispered, and something sparked in Cas’s mind and he opened, taking two of Dean’s fingers into his mouth. The skin was rough and dry against his tongue, and Cas licked at the pads, savoring the taste. 

Almost too soon, Dean was pulling back, closing his eyes while he reached behind himself. Cas’s eyes widened as he watched Dean’s face. Dean was concentrating, his jaw hanging slightly open as he worked his fingers over his opening. 

Cas let his hands rest on Dean’s hips, watching fascinated as the other man’s cock hardened. Dean moaned and his cock jerked, a bead of pre-come forming at the tip. Cas looked back up, meeting Dean’s eyes. 

“That’s one finger, babe,” Dean told him in a low voice, and Cas’s stomach rolled. “Imagine how it’s gonna be with your cock in there.” 

Cas moaned, leaning forward to mouth at Dean’s throat. He could feel the muscles in Dean’s shoulder flexing as he pushed the finger deeper into himself. Cas’s slacks were suddenly very tight, and he rummaged between them, tugging at his zipper until he was able to extricate himself. 

“They look good together, don’t they,” Dean murmured, and Cas shivered a little as the velvet skin of Dean’s cock slid against his own. Dean’s hips were rolling, sliding them together as he worked a second finger inside. 

Hesitantly, Cas reached for them, wrapping his hand around both shafts and stroking slowly. Dean let out a slow exhale. Cautiously, Cas reached between their knees, his fingers stroking over the soft skin of Dean’s balls. He hesitated there, looking up to Dean, but Dean’s eyes were closed. Cas let his hand travel further, one finger skimming the taut skin where Dean’s hole was stretched around his fingers. 

“Can I…?” he asked, quiet, sure he was breaking some protocol. 

“... probably need the lube,” Dean admitted, and Cas blushed, snatching the tube up from where it lay on the bedspread. 

He coated his fingers, probably using too much. When he was satisfied, he reached between them again. His fingers slid over the tight skin, exploring the place where Dean’s fingers vanished inside his body. He wrapped his free arm around Dean’s waist, holding him as he pressed the tip of his finger against Dean’s entrance. 

For a second, it seemed as though nothing would happen, then Dean made a light whimper and the ring of muscle gave way, letting Cas slip inside. Almost immediately, he felt Dean’s hole tightening around him, velvet-soft skin squeezing and undulating around the intrusion. 

“Is this okay?” he asked, and Dean nodded. 

“Give it a second,” he murmured, and even as he said it, Cas felt him relaxing. He waited until the hunter moved before following suit, slowly fucking his slick finger in and out of Dean’s tight hole. Dean groaned, resting his head against Cas’s, rolling his hips to take their fingers deeper. 

“‘Nother one,” Dean groaned, and Cas hesitated. 

“Please,” Dean insisted, looking up at him. “I wanna feel you in me, Cas.” 

Cas blushed, withdrawing slightly before pushing a second digit in alongside the first two. Once again Dean tightened, his breath coming ragged. Cas’s arm tightened around him, his lips pressing to Dean’s as their fingers brushed inside him. 

Cas tried to keep pace with Dean, twisting and stroking at the same rate as Dean’s own fingers, but he was continually distracted by how  _ hot _ it was inside the narrow passage. Hot and soft, like nothing he’d touched before. 

Gently, he pulled his fingers away from Dean’s, stretching his hole a little wider. Dean groaned and Cas blushed again, feeling his dick bounce at the sound of the hunter’s voice. 

“God, that’s good,” Dean murmured, and Cas pulled again, a little harder, feeling the resistance as he did. A moment later, Dean slid a third finger in beside Cas’s, and just like that, he was tight around them again, his rim stretching to accommodate the intrusion. 

“What do you think?” Dean asked and Cas swallowed because Dean was grinning at him now. “Think your cock could fit in there?” 

Cas nodded wordlessly and Dean withdrew, leaving Cas’s fingers alone inside his stretched hole. Cas waited a second, then slipped a third finger inside, massaging Dean’s inner walls, palm cupping his balls as he moved. 

Dean groaned, wrapping his arms around Cas’s shoulders and rising up onto his knees. 

“Please, Cas,” he whispered, and Cas withdrew, somewhat reluctantly. A moment later he felt Dean settling down onto him, the head of his cock sliding easily into Dean’s stretched hole. 

Cas had to grit his teeth to keep from jerking up, burying himself in that tight heat. He thought it had felt amazing on his fingers but now, like this. 

“Touch me, Cas,” Dean murmured, and Cas snapped out of it. 

His fingers were still slippery when they wrapped around Dean’s softening cock. Cas rubbed his thumb along the underside, coaxing it back to hardness while Dean sank further onto him. Cas could feel skin and muscle resisting and giving way, making room for his cock as Dean dropped further, impaling himself. 

It was like nothing else. Nothing ever. He’d felt the skin with his grace, breathed warmth back into this flesh, but it was nothing like this. Nothing like what Dean was doing now, burying Castiel in this intimate sheathe, accepting Cas into his flesh as he’d accepted him into his mind.  

There were tears in his eyes as he kissed Dean again, pulling their bodies flush, rolling up into that burning heat. Dean’s thighs squeezed against his own, reminding him that this was essentially an embrace. 

Dean’s teeth nipped at his lower lip, bringing him back, and Cas tightened his fingers around Dean’s shaft, stroking slowly in time with Dean’s thrusts. 

The friction was in incredible and Cas had to focus on the feeling of Dean’s breath against his mouth, the tensing hardness of the cock in his hand,  _ anything _ to distract him from the feeling of being  _ inside- _

“I can’t,” he murmured at last, and Dean hummed, bearing down and  _ squeezing.  _

“I got you,” he whispered in Cas’s ear, but Cas didn’t hear. There was blood rushing in his ears and he was chasing it, chasing something that he was just on the edge of. He jerked his hips up, hard and fast, and suddenly Dean was coming with a cry, spilling hot and sticky over Cas’s fist. Cas watched it, pulsing white and wet from Dean slit, Dean’s breath coming in gasps, and whatever he’d needed, that was apparently it. 

His arm tightened around Dean’s back, holding him down and still as he came inside. Dean didn’t try to move, just let his head rest on Cas’s shoulder while he worked through his afterglow. 

“I think we got your shirt dirty,” Dean said, when they’d finally regained their breath. 

Cas could only laugh, flopping back on the bed and pulling Dean down with him. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> So I was aiming for nervous and overwhelmed and I think I landed closer to clueless and in awe. 
> 
> Original prompt: 
> 
> http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/113710.html?thread=41981742#t41981742


End file.
